Home Improvement
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Eric moves to a fixer-upper in a small town to escape big city living, will the local DIY store's paint desk assistant, Sookie, be able to help him with more than his home decor? All Human/OOC/PWP.


**Home Improvement**

_**Eric moves to a fixer-upper in a small town to escape big city living, will the local DIY store's paint desk assistant, Sookie, be able to help him with more than his home decor? All Human/OOC.**_

_A/N: Sometimes I feel like writing about sex, so to prevent a non-lemony story becoming derailed – I write separate smut. They say write what you know, so for this PWP excursion – Sookie has my job :o)_

I hummed along to the ridiculously bad cover version of Ventura Highway as I filled up the shelf with sample pots. As always, the night shift had mixed up all the bases. Because it was so difficult to read the can and determine that the ones that said 'base 1' shouldn't go in the space reserved for cans that say 'base 4'. Fucking night shift. I checked over my shoulder to see if anyone was waiting to have paint mixed and spotted a tall guy with long blond hair pacing in front of the racks of color chips.

He looked worried, a sure fire sign he didn't have a clue where to start. I smiled and put my game face on. If you'd told me ten years ago that I'd be working in the decor department of a DIY store and that I'd know more about paint than you could shake a stick at ... I'd have laughed you right out of town. But here I was. After many years of working in retail, with a brief sojourn in digital cartography, I ended up wearing an orange apron and loving it. I loved helping people match colors to their wallpaper and I loved giving people advice on how to use the products we sold. I never liked to decorate until I really knew what decorating was all about. Now, I always had a new color scheme worked out for at least one room in my house. It was amazing how it could feel like I'd moved somewhere new with just a lick of paint.

I slowly made my way over to Mr. Confused; I had a small pile of chips in my hand so I could use the excuse of putting them back where they belonged to get in his space. I picked out a color chip that went close to where he was standing and cleared my throat.

"Hey there, can I squeeze in here? Just gonna pop this little guy where he's supposed to go."

"Oh! Sure, sure." He nodded and stepped back, looking at the colors in my hands.

"Do you need any help? I'm pretty good with color."

He sighed; it was an odd gesture for someone so large who was doing something that should be so simple. "I bought this big, old house and when I moved in I just painted everything white because I liked the way my old apartment looked like that but ..."

"Now the house has no personality, and you bought it because of its personality."

"Yes!" He raised his eyes to the roof and smiled. "I thought I was going crazy! The whole place is just so cold and ... bland. I've done a lot of work to it so I could have this grand home in the country but I messed up. What do you recommend?"

I blew out a breath and turned to the rack, picking out chip after chip before moving on to the next rack and doing the same. I could see the guy getting nervous at the amount of colors I was picking out.

"Don't worry, I'm just picking a lot so I can get a feel for what you like and don't like. It's _your_ house and _you_ should be the one to make this decision – I'm just here to give you ideas."

I flashed a smile at him and purposefully turned and bent over to get a chip from the bottom row. Sue me – he's hot and it's been a long time since I broke up with my last boyfriend.

"I'm sure you'll be a veritable fountain of inspiration." I looked at him and he winked at me. I didn't expect that, it caught me off guard. I was used to flirting and not getting any response.

"Umm ... wow that's some big expectations you got there." I laughed uncomfortably. "Why don't we go over to the desk and have a look at these? The light is better over there."

While he settled into one of the stools, I spread the color chips over the surface. There was a good mix of classic, modern and retro shades. It was kind of a test – I asked about his furniture style in each room and asked which color he _wanted_ to have in that room. If he had styled his furniture to match that big old house and picked modern colors – that meant he didn't have a fucking clue. You don't paint the walls in a country style kitchen lime green or hot pink. You just _don't_.

"Which room do you spend the most time in?"

"My office, why?"

"Because that's the room you'll want to decorate first. You never leave your favorite room until last because when you're doing a whole house – it gets real old real fast."

He nodded then tilted his head to one side. "You're really smart about this stuff. I went to another store and some guy just tossed some brochures at me and told me to come back when I'd picked my colors."

"I like to help people." I shrugged.

It was lucky that he'd come in on a slow night and I had the time to spend with him on his project. He was very nice to look at and his cologne smelled great across the desk from me. I found myself leaning closer and closer as he eliminated some of the chips from the selection. His shirt had the top couple of buttons undone and I was hypnotized by the smattering of blonde hair on his chest. It was also lucky, for _me_, that he was useless with color. That meant I got to spend lots of time with him.

"I'm not sure monochromes would fit in a room with mahogany paneling halfway up all four walls, mahogany has some red undertones – so warmer colors would look better."

"God I suck at this!" He whined and scooted the stool back so he could rest his forehead on the edge of the desk.

This was all going wrong! It wasn't my job to make them feel bad or sucky. "No! You just need a little more color expertise – that's all!"

He raised his head and looked at me. "_You're_ a color expert. It says so on your badge ... Sookie. What time does your shift end?"

I knew exactly where this was going. If I had $10 for every customer who asked me to go to their house and pick the colors and do the decorating for them, I'd be able to retire at 26. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Eric. My name is Eric."

"I'm sorry, Eric, I can't go to your house and pick the colors for you. Not only is it not in my job description but it's ... the company is strictly against home visits of any kind."

Eric didn't look like a rapist, but they never do. Do they? I couldn't say that to his face though. Sure, he was hot and I was attracted to him but going to his house after I finished work, alone, and after only meeting him 30 minutes ago? No way, there's not enough tequila in the world to make me do something that stupid.

"Okay, can I hire you as my interior designer? Whatever you earn here, I'll double it if you come to my house tomorrow and help me out with this. Whatever your hourly rate is, you'll get twice that for every hour you spend on my house."

"Double?"

"Double."

"Can I bring an assistant?"

"Yes, but you'll need to pay them from whatever you earn from me."

"What about materials?"

"I'll pay for them too."

That was a fair deal. It would give me a chance to help him, get to know him better and have some back up in case he tried anything nasty. I took my notepad out of my apron pocket and tore off a sheet of paper before taking a pen and sliding them across the counter.

"Leave me your full name, address and a contact number. When my shift is done I'll get something organized and give you a call okay?"

"It sounds infinitely better than sitting here staring at these color chips."

Eric left his details and walked off with a smile. I rode out the last of my shift with little incident and called my cousin Claude as soon as I hit the locker room. Claude was a male stripper and had a fair bit of spare time during the day, and as soon as he heard he was simply there to make sure Eric wasn't a creeper he was hot to trot. He even said he'd do it for free. God forbid he actually do any grunt work like painting, there wasn't enough money in the world to make him put on painter's overalls when he wouldn't be taking them off over a sheen of baby oil to a dance track.

What Eric didn't know is that I only worked at the store part-time. Weekends and two evenings a week, but my pay slip didn't say that and he only needed to know my hourly rate at the store so he could work out how much he'd need to pay me. If I calculated things right, I wouldn't even need to take any time off. Maybe I'd get that new porch swing I'd had my eye on after all.

~v~

I was surprised to find that the address Eric had given me was less than a 15 minute drive from my house. I tossed the bag I had filled with two of every color chip the store had and went to pick up my cousin. Even with Claude in the car, the journey was silent. His favorite subject was himself, and as I wasn't asking him about that he just stayed quiet. It wasn't until we'd pulled up outside Eric's house that the silence was broken.

"You're sure you want to do this, Sookie? This place is massive; it'll take you weeks to decorate it all."

"Money in the bank, Claude, plus it would be weeks of being able to look at and interact with the hottest guy I've ever met."

"Oh please! I'll be the judge of that!"

I snorted, if there was one thing Claude knew about – it was hot guys. Even if I walked into this building and found a wife and five kids, I'd still get to look right? Although the chances that a guy who was married with kids would go to a DIY store and have the assistant there help him rather than his wife made that scenario unlikely.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the doorbell and stepped back from the screen door. I picked at a loose thread on my shirt while we waited on Eric answering the door. But Eric didn't answer the door, a very pretty lady did. She was shorter than me with white blonde hair and a pale pink hair band that matched her fuzzy sweater perfectly.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Sookie. Eric asked ... uh ... hired me to help with his decor."

"Oh! The very helpful paint woman? Yes, come in. I am Pam, Eric asked me to help but I have better things to do than co-ordinate his hall and dining room." She walked in the house, leaving us to follow her. "Eric! Your very helpful paint woman is here."

Claude stuck to my side like glue as we entered the house. I gasped as I looked at the restored moldings and picture rails in the hallway, completely _not _complimented by the stark, white, walls. Eric came to greet us from the left, which I guessed might have been the kitchen area, with a towel over his shoulder. He was wearing sweatpants and t-shirt that was a lot tighter than the shirt he'd worn the previous night. My ticket to the gun show was just another perk of accepting this project.

"You were _so_ right about him being the hottest guy you've ever met." Claude whispered in my ear and I started to giggle but quickly converted it into a crazy looking smile.

"Sookie! I'm so glad you accepted this job. Do you want to look around first or hash out the financials?"

"I'll look around first." I put my bag down and took my jacket off before standing in the hallway with my hands on my hips.

"I'll pay you double what he's paying you if you stand in my hallway with a rack like that. I wouldn't care what colour my house was if I came home to those girls every night."

I felt the colour rise in my cheeks as all eyes, including mine, darted to the body parts mentioned. I could have sworn I saw Eric licking his lips.

"Pam, please leave and make sure everything is okay with my businesses rather than harassing my decorator."

Pam grinned and winked at me before picking up a purse from a side table and sashaying out of the house. Eric showed me around his home, telling me a little about each room and how hard he tried to restore the original features in some of them. Other rooms were completely modernized or remodeled, there was an additional shower room downstairs and the smallest bedroom upstairs had been turned into a lavish bathroom. Even with some of the rooms converted for personal hygiene; it was far too big a home for one person.

"This place is huge; you'll be rattling around like a pea in a whistle here on your own!"

"I like my own space." Eric smiled tightly before gesturing back downstairs. "Well, let's get the money side sorted and we can get started."

I nodded and followed him, Claude nudging me and wiggling his eyebrows at Eric's rear end. In the kitchen, he took three cups out of a cupboard and picked up a pot of coffee that smelled heavenly.

"Refreshment?"

"Yes, thank you!" I smiled and hopped onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Claude hung back, tapping at his cell phone. "No, thank you. I have to get going for practicing my routine. Claudine will be picking me up here to take me to work. You'll call if you're going to be late for dinner?"

I was confused slightly but my own cell started vibrating in my pocket to let me know I had an incoming text.

**That's code for call one of us when you get home so we know you're safe. Both me & Claudine know where this guy lives now.**

"Sure, Claude, I always let you know if I'm going to be late."

Eric put one cup back in the cupboard and looked intently at the stream of coffee coming out of the pot. "You guys live together? Do you mind me taking your girlfriend's time up with this project?"

Claude snorted and quirked an eyebrow at Eric. "We don't live together, but we eat together often. I'm Sookie's cousin and she's free to do whatever she likes with her time. She's not my girlfriend ... but I could be yours if you like?"

"No, Claude." Eric's face was serious but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "But thank you for the offer."

We agreed on how much Eric would be paying me for my interior decorating skills very quickly and I had already begun arranging the color chips into small piles for each room when I heard Claudine honk her car horn outside. Claude took a business card from the pocket of his jeans and slid it across the counter toward Eric.

"This is my cell number, if anything happens to Sookie – falling off a ladder or that kind of stuff – you call me. Both Claudine and I know how to get here now."

They stared at each other for a moment before Eric nodded, understanding the undertones of what Claude was saying. One way or another, he would be the first to know I was hurt – and he knew where Eric lived in case he was the one doing the hurting. I hugged Claude goodbye and walked him to the door so I could wave at Claudine. When I got back to the kitchen, Eric was leaning against the counter smiling at me.

"Your cousin is very protective; it was smart bringing him here with you so you could make sure I was on the level."

I shrugged. "A girl has to be cautious, never go into any situation blind."

Eric nodded and sipped his drink. "Good words to live by. So, if Claude isn't your boyfriend – then who is? I can't imagine someone as sweet and smart as you languishing on the shelf."

"I'm not on the shelf." I could feel the blush rising up my neck to my cheeks. "I'm having a break from the drama of relationships."

"That would be a 'no' to the boyfriend question?" Eric smirked and sipped his coffee again.

I nodded, feeling a little unbalanced by how personal he was getting. "Do you really live here, in this big house, all alone? No wife or girlfriend?"

"No wife." He put his cup down and walked around so he was leaning on the breakfast bar next to where I was sitting. "No girlfriend, just me, alone, in this big empty house."

I was caught in his gaze for a few seconds before I shook my head and grabbed a pile of chips. "Well, let's get started so you can have your personal space back within the year!"

"Hmm ... I'm not sure. Pam had a point about you making the place look prettier."

I turned to him to find him grinning. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Sookie, do you think I would have asked you to do this if you looked like a troll? I find you very attractive and I have a feeling you're attracted to me too."

"Wow, you just really get down to business dontcha?" I backed away from him slightly and held up the cards. "This is the main reason I'm here. You asked for my help and I'm giving you that, if you want anything else you need to ask for that too."

"Really, _all_ I have to do is ask?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and backed out of the room. The air was suffocating me in the kitchen, or it could have been the sexual tension, I wasn't quite sure. I made my way up to the study and used sticky tack to put the chips I'd picked out to the wall before moving on to the next room and doing the same. I only had one room left upstairs, Eric's bedroom, and I'd left that one until last on purpose. My partial hopes that Eric was still in the kitchen were dashed as I entered the room to find him lounging on the bed. His arms were folded behind his head, making his shirt ride up and showing off a sliver of toned stomach.

"I didn't realize you were in here, I'll quickly put these up and get out of your hair." I tacked the chips to the wall and pulled a pen out of my pocket. "When you're ready, if you could go round and mark the colors in each room you like most."

"Oh, I'm ready ... just not for that. Did you know your ass has a delightful wiggle when you reach up for something?"

"Uh ... no, I didn't. Thank you for noticing."

Really, what else do you say to something like that? I was used to guys coming on to me in bars and clubs and even sometimes at work, but never in such a quiet, sober setting. Hearing those words come from a beautiful man who wasn't under the influence of alcohol was exhilarating and slightly scary at the same time. Scary because I usually wasn't entirely sober either and my confidence was given a boost because of it.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Sookie?"

"No ... yes ... maybe. I ... you're a very handsome man, Eric. I'm not used to guys being so blatant about wanting to bang me. Usually they try to hide it under a veneer of wanting to date me."

Eric laughed; it was a deep and comforting sound. "Bang you? That sounds awful. I don't want to do that."

He got up from the bed and stalked toward me, I instinctively moved back away from him until I found myself trapped between a wall of man and an actual wall.

"Then what do you want to do?" The quaver in my voice was unmistakable. My sentence ended with a squeak that was part desire and part fear.

"I want." Eric reached out and pinned me in place by the shoulders. He leaned in so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "I want to make you scream out in pleasure. I want to feel how wet I can make you. I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to know how sweet your skin tastes as I lick you to orgasm."

My breath caught in my throat. I had to stall him from making his next move. I had to give myself time to regroup and calm down so I could return fire.

"That's quite a list. A list that detailed should wait until all the little jobs, like decorating, are finished." I pulled his wrists until he stepped back and let me go, then handed him the pen. "The sooner you do your part, the sooner we can finish your house. After that ... we'll see how we both feel."

He laughed again before stopping abruptly, an incredulous smirk gracing his strong features. "You're serious? That's ... unexpected. Usually women can't wait to strip off and let me have my wicked way with them."

My spine straightened immediately. "Well, I'm obviously not like your usual prey."

"Obviously."

He said it quietly, almost to himself, and took the cap off the pen before standing back to look at the chips I put on the wall. I walked calmly from the room but waited until I got downstairs before sagging and blowing out a breath, so much for having a nice project where I could just stare at a hot guy. Once I'd finished putting chips on the walls in the rooms downstairs, I went back into the kitchen and took out my notepad. I wasn't far into my list of how much paint he'd need for each room when Eric appeared at my side.

"All done." He put my pen down on top of the list I was making. "Now what do we do?"

"We buy the paint. I'll need to you to tell me how many brushes, rollers and trays you have – also what height your ladder is."

"I don't have any of those things here. I got some guys in to paint last time."

I spun round on the stool so I was facing him. "So why didn't you get them back this time?"

Eric spun me further so my back was to the breakfast bar and placed an arm either side of me. "Because you agreed to do it for cheaper than they could, because they are coarse and hairy and you are soft and curvy and, mostly, because I wanted any excuse to see you in my bedroom."

This time I was ready for the return banter. "You've got a whole house, why is the bedroom so important?"

"You're absolutely right; I _did_ say my office was my favorite room." He stepped closer and my legs parted to make room for him. "Now you've got me imagining that delectable derriere bent over my desk."

"Well that should give you something to look forward to when all the painting is done." My voice sounded detached to my own ears as my imagination turned to the desk I'd seen earlier.

"Let's make a deal." I raised an eyebrow at this new tactic. "You want to get the painting done and I want to fuck your brains out. I'll leave you in peace to do what I've hired you to do but you do it one room at a time. Every time you finish a room, you'll help me ... christen it."

I quickly added up all the rooms in the house and remembered Eric mentioning about licking me to orgasm. That probably meant an orgasm in every room, which meant eleven orgasms. That was more than my last boyfriend gave me in the sixteen months we were together.

"Deal."

I stuck my hand out as far as I could, seeing as Eric was inches away from me, but he batted it to the side and pulled me against him. One of his hands cradled the back of my head and the other gripped my thigh as his mouth pressed against mine. His lips were full, soft and left me completely defenseless. Eric's tongue sought entrance to my mouth and it was granted all too heartily. No matter who he'd been with before, or how easy those women were, I had to thank them at that point because Eric was the best kisser I had ever experienced. His lips and tongue didn't miss a beat as his hands travelled over my body and made me throb in places that other men struggled to stimulate during foreplay. The kiss was broken all too soon for my liking, and Eric stepped away from me with hooded eyes, the rapid rise and fall of his chest betraying the calm demeanor he was displaying.

"_That's _how you make a deal in this house, Sookie."

"Noted." I shifted in the stool and tried to get my head together.

~v~

It had been a couple of days since our deal was made, the colors had been chosen, the paint had been bought and all the prep work had been done – not that there was much because the woodwork didn't have to be touched. I was adjusting the dustsheet over Eric's desk when he came in with the paint.

"Are we ready?"

I nodded and smiled, knowing he wasn't as excited about the decorating as he was about what would happen when the room was finished. As he was tallest, I made him go around the edges with a brush while I filled in with the roller. I noticed him wiping his brow with his forearm a few times as he was climbing up and down the ladder and moving it around the room. I was working up quite a sweat myself, not just because of the painting but because I had brought something special to wear for our first room. Our deal was on the seedy side and certainly something out of character for me, so I figured I might as well go all the way and wear lingerie I would never usually wear.

"We're all done in here; let's get these dustsheets out of the way and you can see the full effect."

Eric nodded and helped me to remove and fold the sheets. He replaced all his knick knacks while I swept the hardwood floor. Finally, we stood back to see the finished article.

"It's beautiful. Like a completely different room. I'm going to get cleaned up – you can use either the bathroom up here or the shower room downstairs."

I nodded and got my bag of tricks before locking myself in the bathroom next to the study. I quickly cleaned up in the shower and donned my quarter cup bra and matching garters and stockings. I figured panties were just overkill. I popped closed the last button on a set of white coveralls, pulled my hair back into a messy bun and went back into the study. Eric was already there, wearing a robe and leaning against the desk.

"I've been watching you work all day in low cut shirt and Daisy Dukes." My eyes flicked to where his robe twitched. "And _now_ you choose to wear coveralls?"

"Don't you want to know what they're covering?" I licked my lips and popped the top button.

Eric didn't speak, didn't make a sound. He simply walked over, picked me up and deposited me on the edge of the desk before pulling the office chair over. I waited as he leaned back in the chair and just looked at me. When I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing he put a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Shh ... I'm imagining. You look like a boy-shorts kind of girl and I have to admit – thinking about your ass in a pair of those ... does things to me." Eric's robe was loosely tied and it was at that point I noticed exactly what it did to him. "It's not like I can hide when I'm turned on."

"Well, Mr. Imagination, you're completely wrong." The confidence in my voice betrayed my nerves as I saw how large he was. I was no virgin but none of the guys I'd been with measured up to Eric.

"Now I'm intrigued. It must be something special and that would require special presentation. Indulge me."

Eric leaned back in the chair and untied his robe before shrugging out of it completely. He was magnificent and I wondered, briefly, how long he had to spend in the gym to perfect his physique. I was worried that the slow un-popping of the coverall wouldn't be presenting myself specially enough but the dilation of his pupils and the way the muscles in his arms tensed eased my concerns.

When I had revealed my torso, my breasts supported but uncovered by the bra, he reached out and stopped me. My skin prickled delightfully as Eric's hands moved the white cotton away from my shoulders so he could get a better view of my assets.

"Oh! Oh my! These ... I thought your cleavage was incredible but these?" He leaned forward and kissed each nipple lightly before circling them with his thumbs. "These are the most incredible breasts I've ever seen."

I blushed slightly at his compliment and enjoyed his attentions for a while. Eric seemed more than happy to explore the flesh that I'd exposed and I was more than happy to let him. He kissed his way up my neck and covered my mouth with his, it was frenzied and passionate and the feel of his hard length against my stomach made me ache for more. I reached down and stroked the firm round ass that I'd been admiring for the last few days. Eric pulled back and placed my hands back on the buttons of the coverall.

"We'll do the mutual groping after I've seen everything."

I shrugged and smirked at him before popping the rest of the buttons quickly and dropping the coverall to the ground. Eric's eyes widened and his hands gripped the arms of the chair. I stepped out of the coverall and kicked it to the side before hopping back onto the desk and putting my feet on the arms of the chair.

"That's the best view I've seen since I went up the Empire State Building."

Eric drank me in as his fingers brushed against the tops of my stocking clad feet. For the longest time, it seemed like he was just going to sit there and look at me. I leaned back on one hand and brought the other up to stroke the rounded flesh he had lavished attention on previously.

"If you don't want to start the mutual groping I can do quite well on my own."

He licked his lips as I plucked one of my nipples. "Well, I wouldn't want you to do _all _the work."

The feeling of his hands sliding up the inside of my thighs sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine. Eric scooted the chair closer, bending my knees further and widening the space between them. He leaned in and captured the nipple I wasn't touching with his lips and sucked on it just hard enough to make me gasp. One of his hands went round my back to support me and then I felt his thumb slide easily from my opening to my clit. I shuddered at the sensation and Eric exhaled a groan.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He smirked against my skin and continued to spread the wetness over my folds. "Lie back, I want to cross something off my list."

As I relished the feel of his tongue and fingers working me, I realized that this scenario was complete porn material. My eyes fluttered as the coil tightened in my pelvis, how many times had I fantasized about being wanton and free with a man I barely knew? All of my other fantasies rushed through my mind, the thought of being able to make them all a reality with Eric pushing me closer to orgasm.

His long fingers reached deep inside me as his lips wrapped around my pearl and sucked me to my peak. I came loudly, shuddering, moaning and panting as he slowly lapped at my swollen sex. A whimper escaped me as he withdrew his hand and pulled me from the desk. I turned around at his prompting and braced my hands on the edge of the desk, waiting for the next treat. I wasn't quite tall enough for that position to work, but Eric improvised – making sure the wheels on the chair were locked and getting me to kneel on it. I heard the sound of a condom being unwrapped and moments later his body pressed against mine.

"If you were four inches taller it would have been perfect." Eric groaned as he coated the head of his cock in my wetness and pushed against my opening. He pushed so slowly, stretching me until he was fully sheathed and then stopped. His hands cupped my breasts and pinched at the hard, rosy buds. "But this is good. So good."

Eric continued to move slowly, pulling almost all the way back out before taking his time and filling me up all over again. His hands stroked my back and hips as he pumped in and out at a steady, agonizing pace.

"I wish you could see this, the way your pussy wraps around me, framed by that beautiful ass." I felt his thumbs spread my lower lips, stroking the skin slick with my desire. "This is what dreams are made of, Sookie."

His voice was deeper than it had been, laced with hunger and rough with restraint. I flexed my pelvic floor in frustration. "Eric, please, I need more!"

I looked over my shoulder to see him nodding and watching where we were joined. "More, yes."

His eyes met mine and he pulled out before thrusting back into me fast and hard, I watched him bite his bottom lip and close his eyes before he did the same move again. I held on to the edge of the desk as he went faster and harder with every pump of his hips.

One of Eric's hands snaked around and dipped between my legs, gently circling my pearl and heightening my pleasure. My body raced towards another climax as Eric panted with exertion, his breathing punctuated with grunts of ecstasy. I fell over the edge, gasping and moaning his name, my inner walls squeezing his cock and making him feel bigger than he already did.

Eric's movements faltered, his pace became faster and erratic at the same time. Both of his hands gripped my hips, his fingers biting into the flesh as I shuddered against him in rapture. He groaned and I felt him swell inside me as he reached his own completion before his shaky arms appeared either side of me. I shivered as he peppered my shoulders with soft kisses before pulling out of me, leaving me feeling emptier than other men have.

"Well, that set the bar pretty fucking high."

I couldn't help it, I giggled and Eric started chuckling not long after. One thing was certain – I was definitely looking forward to finishing the next room.

_A/N: So this isn't a one-shot, as you may have guessed. There are ten more rooms to go and I thought it would be nice to have an open-ended smut-fest, so I can just add a chapter whenever the need to write lemons strikes again. There is no schedule for updating this. It might not be updated at all._

_I also want to stress that I have __**never**__ gone to a customer's house to help them pick their paint colours, decorate or have hot sex with them :o)_


End file.
